Whisper
by Azuka-chan9
Summary: A woman with a heart of gold, and a deadly fighting ability is discovered by Damas, King of Spargus. Damas also asked of the girl to help find his lost son, Mar. Where did she come from? What was her purpose? Who is Baron Aksel? Read to find out! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Wasteland

It was a very hot day. Hotter than usual. The rays of the blazing sun beat down on the Wasteland. A young girl walked across the plain, her steps becoming slower and slower as she moved on. The girl looked around, her eyes taut with exhaustion. It was hard to believe that anyone could make it that far out into the desert. Especially with one as small and fragile as her. Finally the girl gave out, her wounded side hitting the ground, as she cried out in pain. Her side was covered in blood, her clothing stained red, as if it were the wound itself. A couple of hours passed as a group of people had just moved in, looking over the girl with a smirk. The leader poked her with his stick, "This one is still alive. Move her into a vehicle and get some water. We'll see if she's any use to us, in what lies before us." One of the bigger men picked her up carefully, the scabs on her side breaking open again, the blood seeping through his hands and onto the parched ground.

In a few days after the group had found the girl, she was well enough to talk and move. The leader had found her in the watering hole, her shoes lying next to her, and her feet in the ice cold water.

"I'm surprised you are still alive." The leader said, his harsh words burrowing into her mind," And yet, my monks were about to pray for you." The girl just stared at him, listening to every word he had said.

"I want to see if you are worthy enough to keep your stay in Spargus." he said, gesturing with his open hand. The young girl watched him and stood up.

"My name is Damas, King of Spargus." The king, known as 'Damas' said, his voice carrying out a note of respect, "And you are?"

"Melina." The girl said, crossing her arms, "My name is Melina."

Damas looked at her and smiled, "Well then, Melina. Head out of the doors, and go to the barracks. I want to see if you can hone your skills good enough, for what ever troubles that lie ahead." Melina nodded and did what she was told. Before she walked out into the training area, she overheard a few people talking.

"Yeah, there's a new kid here. He had a large orange rat and a moncaw with him."

"Really?" said the other guy.

"Yeah, he's pretty well built for his age, but he's unconscious at the moment. Damas said he had found 'em in the desert, almost near their death." The man chuckled.

Melina shook her head and strapped on her chest armor, then putting shin guards over top her boots. Her boots were studded with sharp points at the end. Melina walked out, and stood in front of Damas, who was currently standing, "Here, is a warrior that today, is going to prove her worth to our people. In the end, whoever lives, wins." He said, smirking.

Melina looked at him and nodded. She turned around, facing the obstacle course and made a long jump, casting over a river of lava. Melina looked down, sighing as she continued forward, and collecting the gems as she went. Once the gems were gathered, Damas called her to the battle throne and tossed her a gun, "Anyone could make a few measly jumps," he said, pausing and watching her carefully, "I now want to see you in action. But, you will most likely die."

"And if I do?" Melina said, her voice quavering from the loss of adrenaline.

"Then it will be as if we never found you."

"Fine by me, my liege." She said, turning around and mounting the elevator. She got off, and landed on the ground, barbarian-like people closing in on her. Melina noticed a dagger on the side of her boot. She looked up, the barbarians coming in even closer. Melina growled and rolled to the side, blasting a few shots from her gun, taking out a few of them. Her eyes were a dark blue, and the look of determination in her eye. She shot her gun, until her ammo was diminished and she had all but her dagger to take out the last of her enemies. Melina's heart raced as she grabbed her dagger, and ran towards the barbarian. She jumped into the air, and made a clean cut through his neck, decapitating him. She was panting and the crowds were roaring. She smiled and looked up at Damas, who was clapping and smiling big. She sheathed her dagger and hit the showers. She got in, and touched her side, but her wound wasn't there anymore. She had wondered if the Wastelanders had healed her.

'_Nah'_ she thought_ 'I highly doubt it, although it could be possible. But…'_ She thought until a loud screech of metal doors stirred her from her thoughts. She was already out of the shower and dressed, as a huge guy with a scar on the side of his face came in. She looked up at the man, who apparently had an Australian accent.

"That was some pretty good shootin' ye did out there mate."

"Yeah?" she said, her voice filled with fear as she cowered away.

The man nodded and looked down, "If you're up to it, you could help me take out some metal heads." The girl looked up at him and smirked, "Metal Heads?"

"These ain't any scrawny blokes that you would see in the city. These are Wastelander Metal Heads. You can use me vehicle that is…if yer up to it…"

Melina nodded coolly, and followed the man. He turned right as soon as he got into the garage, "By the way, the name's Kleiver."

"My name is Melina" she replied, hopping into one of the large vehicles.


	2. Chapter 2: Remeberance

Kleiver smirked and stood next to the vehicle, watching Melina start the engine. She revved it up a little, before she set on her goggles. She gave the thumbs-up sign before she took off, out of the hangar. Melina raced across the wasteland, aiming her machine guns up a little, hoping that was how high she needed it to take down the Wastelander Metal Heads. The ground began to rumble and she looked out her rear-view mirror, her jaw dropping as she picked up speed. She whipped her buggie around, head on against the Metal Head. It roared, it's Tyrannosaurus- Rex like legs hitting the ground at full speed. It shot some dark eco out of the canon on it's rugged back, the eco landing right in front of her dune buggie.

The Metal Head roared, swinging its head side- to- side, trying to hit the buggie to throw it off track. Melina kept fireing, eventually bringing the large beast down. It fell with a crash. Melina stopped in front of her prize, grinning wildly from her mission. A huge shockwave- like rumble came in from behind her. Then from the right. And the left. Melina panicked, trying to turn her vehicle around so she could escape. The Metal heads came in, blocking her in and slung her buggie, what seemed like half way across the wasteland. She landed with a thud, her forehead bleeding just a little. The Metal Heads growled, still not satisfied with what they had done. They came in at her, until a couple of bullets were shot. Melina looked up, seeing another buggie appear over the hills.

Who ever it was inside the vehicle fended off the beasts, taking them all down at once. Melina struggled to get out, trying to lift the vehicle off of her, as if she were strong enough to do it. The man stepped out of his dune buggie and started towards her's. She struggled to get out, grunting as she pulled. She began to feel slightly dizzy from the crash, but had enough consciousness to speak.

The man looked over her, his goggles and bandana covering his face. He reached down and pulled the buggie off of her, pulling Melina off the ground. She stumbled around a bit, holding her head, blood seeping through her hands. The blood hit the arid ground, staining it. She looked back, and the man was gone.

'_Who the hell was that? And why did he help me to begin with?'_ she thought quietly. Melina walked over to her prize and contacted Kleiver with her walkie talkie, "Good news, Kleiver. The prize was won, and I'm headin' back!"

"Aye, mate! Meet ya at the gates. I've got some more missions for ya, and Damas wants to talk to ya."

Melina hopped into her buggie and took off, going back to the hangar, where she was greeted by both Damas and Kleiver. She pushed her goggles onto the top of her head and looked at Damas, who was giving a short smile.

"Melina," Damas started, "You have shown great skill in combat, but in order to become a citizen in this city, you must show courage, and most of all: Survival."

"I understand my liege." Melina said, nodding.

Damas looked at her, "Melina, I'd like you to fight in the arena tonight. The city of Spargus needs great and powerful fighters like you. Especially in times like this."

Melina nodded and then watched as Damas walked away, and out the doors. She looked back at Kleiver who was currently talking to a man, whom she hadn't seen yet.

'_This must be the new kid. I'm surprised that Damas had kept him here in Spargus…_' Melina thought, rubbing her temples. She walked over to Kleiver, and watched as the boy took off.

'_Somehow, he seems a little familiar…_'

Melina yet again, won another match in the arena and got a brand new gun upgrade, and another metal. Melina went back to her small home and layed down, exhausted from the battle. Melina layed there, trying to think as hard as she could. She moved her hand to her neck, where a small black chocker was wrapped around.

'_Why do I even have this thing? Where did I even come from? What and who am I?_' she thought, millions of questions of the same genre swarming her mind. She fell asleep shortly thereafter.

_The room was pitch black, the only lights on were those of large computers. There lay a young girl of 15, on top of an experimentation table._ _"Project NMD-P, serial number 23," a young woman read off to the girl's captor, Baron Aksel. The older brother of Baron Praxis.. "Eco flux online," the same voice said, reading everything out. A few men in lab coats approached her like she were some rabid creature and forced two IVs into the veins of her wrists. "Subject restrained. Begin Eco transfer." She then pressed the Execute Command button. _

_The machine above her crackled for only a very brief moment before dark purple lightening shot out, into the girl. Immediately, she was so cold, she was in physical pain. It burned all through her body, through her arms, her legs, all throughout her veins. Her own blood pounded in her ears and it drowned out all other sounds. In the background, she could hear someone screaming. It took her only a moment to realize that the person screaming was herself. All she could see was that bastard Aksel and only one thought had begun to burn itself into her brain, deeper and darker, more vehement and furious than ever before-_

_Revenge._

_She looked at Aksel, eyes blazing like coal embers waiting to be stirred. Aksel grinned back at her, eyes lit up with a sadistic glee._

Azuka-chan: Hey there guys! How'd ya like the chapter? I know, it's kinda hard to read this, but this is my first **REAL** fanfic, and I shall explain more in the next chappie! What is her connection with Baron Praxis? Who is Baron Aksel? Wait for teh next chapter to find out!

**DISCLAIMER: Jak, Daxter, and all of those other characters belong to Naughty Dog!**

**Melina, and Baron Aksel belong to me! Steal, and you shall die! **


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting a New Warrior

Melina woke up quickly, taking short breaths and panting heavily. Melina looked around, and wondered, '_Why do I keep having those horrible nightmares? I don't want to re-live the hell that I did while I was back at Orion, but something inside of me is itching to get out._' Melina paused at her thoughts and looked out the window, and it was still dark. Melina shuddered and got up, rubbing both of her eyes and walking out the door to investigate. She then realized what had awoken her.

Melina heard the screech of a car outside. She ran to the window, but the sound was coming from the car yard. Melina put on her boots on and sprinted downstairs. Melina tiptoed out, trying to not wake up her neighbor and walked to the Hangar. She looked around, not watching where she was going and soon there was an immediate collision. Melina fell back, and looked up, rubbing her butt. She stood up, wiping her outfit of the dirt and rubble.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"You were the one who ran into me! And who are you?" he asked, a note of question skimming his voice...

"My name is Melina", she replied, her voice filled with both determination and fear...

"The name is Jak." he said, "And why are you out so late?" Melina just cocked an eyebrow and opened her mouth to answer.

"I was hungry so I decided to do some late night shopping", she said trying to put on an innocent face, yet one with attitude. Jak just looked at her, smirking wildly. "I haven't seen you around before," He started, "Where'd you come from. Or do you not know?"

"I came from the city of Orion. I had escaped from the jail, and the experimentations that I had received. Baron Aksel was the leader of the city", Melina said, replying his question. She looked at him and gave a stern look.

"Same here", he said folding his arms.

Melina watched him, placing her gun back on its holster, and putting her dagger back onto her boot, "May I ask why you are here?"

He put his hands on his waist and looked up," I was cast out of Haven city, after the falling of the city. Everybody had blamed me for allowing the Metal heads into the city, and the council claims that I'm 'dangerous'". Melina looked at him, grinning slightly.

"Sounds like fun." She said bluntly, smirking at her comment. Melina could see that he was grinning as well and she gave him a half-smile.

"Well", he said,"I guess I'll see you around". Jak walked past her and she sighed heavily. Melina watched as he disappeared behind a few huts and she headed back to her hut. She layed back down, sleeping throughout the night without any dreams or nightmares.

Melina woke up, groaning loudly as she tried to stand up. She moaned again and rubbed her inner thigh. It had a rather large bruise on it.

"Dammit, why is it so bruised?" She yelled, keeping the volume down to a minimum. It looked rather intense for a normal sore.

Melina got up, and walked to her closet, opening the door to reveal a new, shiny outfit. She got in and looked at the tag:

"Thought you might have needed these. Wastelanders need all the protection they can get. These are of the finest Metal Head Skins, and will be of use to you later. Take good care of them. –Damas"

Melina looked puzzled and smiled. The items contained a tan vest that showed her belly, a thin white top with a high neck to go under the vest, forest green breeches, and some Black Hand gloves. Melina looked down next to her black boots and there laid a brand new gun holster, a larger one to go across her back, with suspenders to hold them over her shoulder. She walked out, shifting in the armor and made her way to Damas' throne room. Once the elevator stopped, Melina walked out, passing beautiful fountains and making her way up to his throne. Melina bowed and then stood up at his command.

"We will try our best to train you to be an even better female warrior as you get older. No one makes it to the wasteland just so we can protect _them_ and feed _them._ You will soon have to hold your own. So we will assign you a teacher. Only to help you hone your skills in combat and to make you even better. Remember, you only need one more metal before you become one of the Wastelanders. He is waiting to train you in weaponry, first hand combat, and vehicle skills. After long weeks of lessons and labor, you will be assigned a permanent job that you will hold until you die. You will be promoted to harder jobs as you get older and it comes easier to you. Do you understand?" Melina nodded slowly, grinning under her breath.

"Yes sir!"

"Good. Your teacher will be waiting for you on the bay. Now go! I am busy." Melina bowed and walked back onto the elevator. She took a last glance at Damas before the elevator began to lower.

Melina waited until the elevator let her off, and she took yet again, a rather long trip down the tunnel. Melina kept walking, smelling the gun powder and other substances. Melina looked over towards the direction of the bay and followed the trail, passing numerous Wastelanders and their Leaper Lizards. She kept going until she reached her destination and searched high and low for her tutor. He was no where to be found, until Melina spotted something over top a rock. Her eyes widened in surprise.

Jak was going to be her instructor.


	4. Chapter 4: Training

Melina stared at the back of Jak's head. He obviously knew she wasn't standing there; Melina watching him closely. Melina kept watching until the furry rat popped up, scaring her half to death.

Melina looked at the orange rat, panting heavily, "Hey Jak! Her she is!"

Jak stood up and the rat hopped on his shoulder. Melina crossed her arms in hope of intimidating, but Jak only grinned. He had his arms crossed as well, and his head slightly tilted as if he were trying to look into her eyes. Melina put her hands in behind her back, in attempt of a smile, but only got out a half smile and a head tilt. Now she looked like a seductor. Jak just grinned even more, shifting his feet and leaning his head the other way, still staring at her. Melina kept looking at him, '_Ok… Now I don't feel that embarrassed, 'cuz now we both look like flirty idiots!'_

Then Daxter finally spoke up, "Hey toots!" he said, hopping into Melina's arms, "I'm sexy too!" Melina just looked at him with a disgusted expression and held the ottsel under the shoulders, setting him back onto her instructor's shoulder blade.

"Keep him there!" she yelled, her finger only two inches away from his face.

Jak just pushed her finger down, "Well? We gonna do this?"

"Hell yeah!" she said, throwing her arms up.

"First," he said, gesturing with his hand, "We must control our swiftness." Jak raised his eyebrow, pointing at Melina mockingly. Melina just nodded and rolled her eyes.

"We of course have to jump high enough to get over certain obstacles. Show me your jump"

Melina nodded and crouched, almost touching the ground with her stomach. She closed her eyes and jumped, only getting about an inch off the ground.

"You defiantly need practice. First off, you don't need to crouch so low. Compare your structure to mine, if you will." Jak crouched just a little, springing up like a Leaper lizard. Melina's eye widened as he came back down.

Melina watched carefully; Jak giving her instructions on how to run dodge bullets, block, leaping, drawing her gun, and rolling much faster. Melina paid close attention to every word he said.

Jak looked around as soon as they were done. Melina sighed and panted, then she started to chuckle. Melina scanned the area as well, her eyes widening at the sight of a huge purple satellite.

"Whats that?" Melina said, looking very confused. She scratched her head, moving it to the side. Jak shaded his eyes, peering over at the fallen space craft.

"Lets find out." He said, as they walked over to the satellite. Daxter kept going on about how the monks looked and Melina just rolled her eyes and sighed, shifting her weight on her right foot. Then the monk spoke:

"It is none of your concern animal." Melina smirked and walked over to it, scanning the air craft, "It's a dark satellite." She said, her voice filled with fear.

"She is right. It crash landed here a day ago. We cannot find out what it does." the monk known as 'Seem' said, eyeing the newly recruited Wastelander.

"_Touch it_", Melina mouthed to him.

"Why?" Jak asked. Melina mouthed once more:

"_Trust me on this!_" Daxter was watching Jak and Melina talk, looking back and forth as they both spoke, and then he looked at the satellite and said,

"Do it Jak." Jak looked at Daxter, then back at Melina who was nodding and pointing at the machine. Seem looked at him:

"What are you-", she said, as Jak touched it. It opened and Jak looked over at Melina with a surprised look on his face. Melina returned the look with a sly grin, trying to make it turn into an innocent smile. He turned back around and began to decode it. Melina looked at Daxter. Daxter then grinned, hopping up onto Melina's shoulder pad, watching as Jak decoded the fallen machine. Both Melina and Daxter watched as the last of the coordinates decoded the machine, allowing a Dark Eco Crystal slide out. Seem spoke,

"Do not touch dark eco". Jak rolled his eyes and grabbed it, walking back to both Melina and Daxter, who were giving each other looks of confusion.

"Look, it speaks an ancient dialect". Jak looked back at the satellite, as it lifted from the ground and exploded. Melina flinched at the sound and Daxter jumped off, starting towards Jak before a chunk of the ship fell on him. Jak grinned and Melina laughed out loud, falling to the ground.

"Not even you can save us from this 'hero'. You and your friends are not welcome here." Jak opened his mouth to speak, but Seem just waked away.

"How did you-", Jak started to say, but Melina interrupted him,

"I just know these things." Jak looked at her confused, and Melina just stared at the crystal.

"May I checkout that eco crystal, maybe?" Jak just stared ahead,

"I don't know. That's how Daxter got turned into an ottsel. Unless you wanna risk something I don't think so." Melina pouted, crossing her arms.

"Oh come on, pleaaassse?" Melina said, putting on an even sadder face than before.

"Fine."Jak said, handing the eco crystal carefully to Melina. Melina ran her long, soft fingers about the smooth exterior and screamed.

"AH!" He stopped abruptly and snapped," What!". Melina laughed, "Hahaha! You fell for it!" Jak rolled his eyes and kept walking. Melina stood there laughing before a surge of pain slipped through her body like it was a straw. Melina fell over, clutching her stomach.

"J-Jaaaak…" He put his hand up, still walking," Ha-ha-ha…." Sweat rolled down Melina's cheek, falling to the dry ground... Jak turned to look at Melina, who was currently gasping for air. He looked alarmed for a second then grinned,

"I'm not falling for that again." Melina looked up at him and her eyes turned pitch black.

"Help me…." She said, her voice sounded like two in one. It was more of a roar of two or three voices, each a different pitch.

"Melina! MELINA! Don't leave my voice! Keep listening and find me! Melina!"

Melina tried desperately and kept trying to stay concentrated. Jak held out his hand as Melina looked up at him, losing pureness. She grabbed his hand and squeezed, almost as if she were trying to keep herself in the world and not to fade out. Her eyes turned back to normal as she panted, holding her hand with her open hand; her other hand still holding onto Jak's.


	5. Chapter 5: Taming the Beast

_"I'll... kill... you..." whispered the girl. Aksel looked a bit amused that she could even talk._

_He laughed softly, walking toward where her body lay. The girl howled out as another jolt of pain wracked through her. "You're going to kill me?" Aksel's smirk broadened and he gazed down at the girl distastefully. She saw something in his eyes that sent a wave of fear mixing with her hate and pain. It was age. Vast amounts of it. "Not even time could kill me and certainly not some second rate, mortal, filth will."_

_The Girl's vision went red and she pulled against the shackles madly. Aksel watched with dawning horror as the girl's skin slowly became lighter, her eyes darker, with every passing moment until her eyes were black and her skin silver. Claws formed from fingers, fangs grew from her canine teeth, and her face twisted into something demonic. With a loud clang, the steel bindings holding the girl snapped like a thread. She lunged forward right at Aksel and tackled him to the ground. Both rolled for a moment and the young baron shoved the demon off of him easily. When he looked up, there were claws diving right toward his throat. He gave a shout and then forced all of his energy into one mental blast. The girl screamed, but it didn't sound like her voice at all. It was more of a roar of two or three voices, each a different pitch. She flew away from Aksel, crashing into the lab table, and then was motionless. Gradually, her body shifted back to its normal state, dark, blue eyes staring blankly up at the fluorescent lights._

_Looks kind of like angels..._

_---- _

Melina woke up to the noise of patter. She lifted her head and looked around. Melina looked around carefully, not aware of where she was. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the images from her last dream. What did they mean?

Melina made her way down the steps, and opened the door, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Ready for your next lesson?" came a memorable voice. Melina stopped what she was doing and looked up, a bit astonished.

"Just let me get dressed." Melina said as she ran up the stairs and put on her equipment. She ran back down, stumbling a few times before she reached the door and walked out, breathing in the morning air.

"So what am I learning today?"

"Vehicle skills." Jak said, looking down at Melina who was fiddling with her fingers.

"Yeah, okay." Jak looked down again at Melina and grinned wildly.

"You're learning from the best."

"Yeah, whatever." she said, rolling her eyes. She looked around then back at him as they continued towards the car yard.

"Where's Daxter?"

"At our place. Still sleeping." Melina opened her mouth to say something but was scared to death by a loud noise. She then realized it was only the yard door. Melina caught her breath and walked in with Jak. Melina looked at the cars.

"Uh...I've driven one of these before, but uh…I kinda crashed…a lot…" Melina said, looking down at the ground.

"Ya. Now choose which one we're driving in." She looked up at him with her mouth half open. He closed it grinning,

"We don't have all day." Melina grinned and jumped in the Desert Screamer; Jak getting into the driver's side.

"Good choice." Jak said. Melina then turned her head and looked at him.

"Wait, what about the Marauders?" He smiled and raised and eyebrow,

"That's the fun part." Melina stared straight ahead in horror as he moved toward the entrance to the wasteland. The door they both faced when she first got here opened slowly and immediately Jak hit the gas all the way down. Melina squealed. Jak laughed at Melina who was clinging to the seat, screaming at the top of her lungs. He yelled over the noise,

"Oh yeah", he reached under his seat;" You'll need these!" He handed Melina a pair of red goggles that looked sorta like ski goggles. She nodded and then strapped them on, but almost poked her eye out because of Jak's mad driving skills. Melina watched closely, looking out of the side of her eye, seeing that three Marauders racing close behind. Melina looked ahead, only to see three more aiming at them in hopes of destroying both Jak and Melina. She held her hands up in horror covering her face; Jak lowering her hands.

"Watch!" Jak yelled, punching the turbo button, crashing through one of them. They went so fast that they made it in one piece and not a scratch to be seen.

"Aye newbies", said Kleiver, who was speaking over the intercom. "Me radar shows a group of metal heads moving in the desert. Go get 'em. Good luck. Heh heh…" Melina's eyes widened in apprehension.

"Bonus lesson." Jak spoke grinning from ear to ear. She looked up at him with terror written on her face.

"Are you crazy! Take me back. Take me baaaaack!" He rolled his eyes still smiling,

"It's just a few metal-heads."

"A FEW METAL HEADS! Have you seen how massive a wasteland metal head is?" He just stared at me and shrugged. Melina shrunk in her seat. Sure, she's already done this before but almost got herself killed in the procedure!

Jak continued driving until they saw a large figure in the distance. Melina tensed up and held onto her seat even tighter and shut her eyes as tight as she could. She could feel the vibrations of the beast closing in. The metal head swung its head furiously, giving Jak just enough time to quickly clear its path and to start fireing.

The metal head fell and Jak headed off in search of the next colossal creature. He shot it down and went on to the next. Melina watched as he took down the third one. Jak then switched sides with Melina and smiled.

"Your turn!" Melina hesitated for a moment then grabbed a hold of the Wheel. She has never driven this vehicle before. Melina turned it around, shooting at the metal head. It turned around, of course and ran straight into them. Melina screamed even louder and the buggie was sent flying. Jak yelled,

"Hold on the edges of your seats and put you head between your legs!" Melina ducked her head and placed it in between her legs as the buggie crashed into the ground. Melina got up and turned it around, shooting at the metal head once again. This time it fell with a large thump. Melina hopped out and went over to scrutinize the wretched beast.

"Not bad at all!" Jak yelled, bending over to examine a hologram crystal. Melina looked closer, her mouth hanging open. The hologram crystal crackled, then showed a head of a certain villain that Jak had to battle numerous times before. Melina even knew who it was.

"Errol!" Melina alleged watching it talk. Jak snapped his attention back to Melina with a perplexed yet vexed look.

"You're kidding right!" Melina shook her head.

"He killed my parents", she said, lying. Jak turned looked back at Errol. Errol looked up at him,

"Oh no. Not you- Ahhhh!" he yelled as Jak crushed the generator. Melina and Jak looked at each other and walked back to the car. Melina took the driver's seat and drove back to Spargus city and hopped out, starting towards the door. Melina walked in front of the car and Jak lifted his goggles and held the crystal in front of her face.

"The dark eco is in your system. It won't go away so you might as well master it." Melina just looked at him uncomfortably and stared at the ground. She messed with her fingers before reaching for the semiprecious stone. Melina grabbed it and awaited the reaction she would get from the gem. Her hand started to tingle as her eyes turned pitch dark. Claws formed form her fingers; fangs forming from her canine- like teeth. Her skin had a silver tint to it as did her hair. Melina looked at Jak who swiftly ran behind her and held her arms against her back.

"Melina, I know you're in there. Can you here me? Follow my voice." Melina growled at the sound of his voice and struggled against his hold.

"Come Melina", Jak said twisting her wrist. Melina yelled out, still struggling.

"COME ON DAMMIT!" Jak yelled, tightening his grip on both of her arms and wrist. Melina yelled out again, her features slowly returning back to normal. Jak let go as Melina fell to the ground onto her knees, holding onto her injured wrist. Jak knelt down next to her and lifted her chin, looking straight into her eyes.

"You're gonna be alright. Sorry I hurt you." Melina nodded slightly as Jak wiped away her tears and helped her off the ground.

"Thank you" she said, embracing Jak in a tight hug. He was astonished and then returned it, watching as she fell asleep in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6: Taking Over Me

The next couple of days Jak and Melina had been training harder, the obstacles becoming almost nearly impossible. Jak had gotten his second battle amulet while Daxter had almost been swallowed by a Leaper Lizard.

"And to think…the Desert Screamer wasn't ours…so we basically stole it..." Melina said under her breath. Melina stood up, stretching and walked towards Jak and Daxter's hut, only to see that no one was there. Melina checked the car lot and asked Kleiver, but only got no response. She then went off; pondering to herself before she got the idea that he may be in Damas' quarters. Melina made her way across Spargus, about ready to open the door before she was dragged off. Melina looked up, surprised that it was Jak who was dragging her off.

"There are some Wastelanders lost in the desert. We've gotta go get 'em. You Comin'?" Jak said, still pulling Melina across the desert by her neck collar. She pouted, crossing her arms. She looked up and grinned, "Was that a trick question?"

Jak chuckled slightly under his breath as they made their way over to the hangar. Both Melina and Jak hopped into the Dune hopper and started the engine. Melina held on as they jetted towards the door, and burst off into the fiery desert. Along the way, Melina almost fell out, Jak catching her arm almost involuntary as if he were used to it. Melina lowered her goggles as they pulled up next to a Wastelander. Melina scooted in, towards the middle of the driver and passenger seats. The wastelander got in; Jak driving him to his post spot. Jak found it then a couple of Marauders came in, shooting at the vehicle. Melina drew out her gun; pointing at the Marauder and shooting it in the chest, killing it in one shot. Both Jak and Melina grinned; Melina putting on a smug look, Jak giving his dangerous smirk. Melina heard some beeping and looked down at the radar, then pointed in the direction of the next Wastelander.

Melina stared at Jak for sometime until Jak noticed her and looked back. Melina looked away, blushing hard and turning as red as the blood that flowed violently through her veins. Jak took a turn, skidding to a stop in front of Wastelander. Melina again, scooted over allowing the next Wastelander to be seated. Melina coughed viciously, gagging almost trying to rid her throat of the sand and dust that swirled around in the air. The Wastelander padded her on the back, and Melina turned and nodded her thanks in return. Both Melina and Jak took the remaining Wastelanders to their post until they came across a dead Wastelander. Nothing was around, except for the Dark Eco Crystal that stood up out of the ground. Jak picked it up, placing it in his carrying pouch and headed back to the Dune Hopper.

Jak looked at Melina and tried to hand her the crystal. She scooted away in response, holding her hands up and nodding her head, "Whoa! Not in the car Jak! Remember?"

"Oh yeah…" he replied, pulling the crystal back and placing it in between the seats. Jak turned the Dune Hopper around, heading back to Spargus. After an hour or so, Jak spoke up:

"Do you want to practice with the Dark Eco?"

"Sure…" Melina said, looking down and rubbing her wrists. Jak looked down too, biting the side of his lip.

"Sorry."

"Oh, you're fine" Melina lied. They finally reached the gates after a while; Melina jumping out as soon as the car's engine turned off. Jak got out, pushing his goggles up on top of his head and then turned to Melina. She looked at him, catching the gem as it flew through the air. Eco pulsed through Melina's veins as she stared at Jak when she automatically lunged for him. Jak moved out of the way, chopping her back and sending her flying onto the ground.

"Come on! I know you're there!" he yelled, his voice tense. Jak stepped backwards until Melina tripped him with her leg. When Jak was trying to get up, Melina fell over, plunging her elbow into his stomach. Jak coughed once, grabbing Melina's arm and pushing it behind her back. She struggled, trying to get out of his grip. Then, Melina swung her arm around, digging her claws once again, into his stomach. Jak stumbled backwards, and before they knew it, Jak was too, taken over by Dark Eco. Melina watched, only to see that Dark Jak had turned his back, and was holding his wound. Melina quickly changed back to normal, inching closer and closer towards him.

"Uh…Jak? Jak? Are you okay?" she said, nearing even closer. Jak's breathing increased, his voice hollow and wispy, as if he were the devil himself. Rain soon began to fall, the drops wiping some of the blood away. Jak began to growl in pain, Melina still walking closer. Finally, she grabbed his shoulder, Jak growling in even more pain and frustration.

"I-I'm s-so…s-"she said, trying to finish a sentence. But before she knew it, Dark Jak's claws came at her, swiping across her face leaving five different markings. Melina screamed, holding her face, tears pouring down her cheeks, burning her wounds. Melina looked up, still grasping her cheek and looked him straight in the eye.

"Moron," she chuckled, smirking," You think that hurt? Yeah, I'm talkin' to you, you bastard."

"You weakling..." the beast hissed, his voice demonic-like.

"You weeaakliiing …Har- har". She said, mimicking him. Dark Jak lunged for Melina, but she grabbed a hold of him.

'_I sure hope this works…_' she thought.

Melina quickly pulled his face closer to hers, making their lips meet. Jak's breathing stopped, changing back to normal. Melina could feel his teeth go back to normal, the claws he once had, changing back to fingernails. Melina's stomach fluttered wildly, sweat rolling down her face. Melina and Jak then parted her head bowing. Jak swung his arms around her, Melina loosing blood, and the transformation tiring her out.

"_Baron Aksel," said an familiar voice, "Your brother, Baron praxis would like to meet with you to discuss…_" _the voice said, staring down at the girl who was laying unconscious on the table, "He would like you to give all reports and to tell him any new information he could use for his 'test subjects'."_

"_Tell my dear brother, that the subjects are not just yet ready. In about a few hours, this 'thing' will be dead. The powers worked, but by the Precursors themselves, I'm afraid she might not make it." Baron Aksel said his voice poisoning her brain. The girl opened her eyes, watching faintly until her world had fully blacked out._


End file.
